Heroes in Their 20s
by 22kep
Summary: Re-written completely. The story is about the Seven in their 20s(and others). Watch as your favorite heroes go through the most difficult time of their lives. The heartbreak, jobs,rent, crazy parents, the pressure of commitment. Will they survive, or will they called it quits. Read to find out. "So what are you saying?" "I'm saying that we should probably break up."


**So this is the pilot for Heroes in their 20s, I hope that everyone knows that a pilot is to test the show, I'm also going to try in their 30s. **

* * *

**Trailer:**

**After years of fighting and training,**

**Our beloved heroes now have to face a much much harder task...**

**the rest of their lives..or at least the beggining**

**-Scene Change-**

_**"I'd decide to dye my hair" Said Annabeth**_

_***Shows Annabeth entering Piper's apartmebt"**_

_**"When you said that you were going to dye you hair, I did not think pink was an option"**_

**-scene change-**

_**"I'd decide to learn how drive!" exclaim Hazel**_

_**"You're 22 going 23, and you still don't know how to drive?... how's that even possible" Leo ask**_

_**"Well if you haven't notice I'm from another time"**_

_**"There were cars back in the 40s" Jason Added**_

_**"But not this technical!" semi yell Hazel**_

_**"Don't mind them Hazel, their just jealous, and you know what I'll teach you all I know" Frank said rather happy**_

**-Scene Change**_**-**_

_***Shows Hazel driving crazily***_

_**"I'm going to die!" Frank yelled**_

**-Scene Change-**

_***Shows Percy's living room, With Percy and Reyna watching football***_

_***Percy doing the moon dance***_

_**"Percy stop it we are in public place"**_

**'The Heroes in their 20s'**

**Coming Soon**

**Only in Hephaestus TV**

**Check local listing**

* * *

**Pilot:**

_***Insert song- 22 BY TAYLOR SWIFT***_

***face comes up***

**Annabeth Chase**

**Jason Grace**

**Percy Jackson**

**Hazel Levesque**

**Piper McLean**

**And Leo Valdez**

**Frank Zhang**

**Featuring**

**Reyna**

**and **

**Nico DiAngelo **

_***Song faces away***_

* * *

_**The scene stars** _with Percy sitting alone in a cafe, he was clearly annoyed and nervous, you could tell he was waiting for someone by his body language. He kept glancing at this watch every couple of _seconds_, as if that will make time go faster. He also was taping his fingers against the table while drastically inhaling and exhaling air with is mouth.

The son of Poseidon was actually in fact waiting for someone..well someones. Perseus Jackson was waiting for his so said friends, who had agreed and plan to meet him at 2:30 P.M. it was 4:05 P.M., He was actually begging to think that his friends stud him up, he stood up from his chair, and was about to make his retreat, when he heard the familiar voice of Frank Zhang.. or as Percy tends to call him "he-who-is-Chinese-Canadian", of course Percy knew their where more Asians in Canada, but since Frank was the only one that Percy knew...

"Hey, Nemo what's up?" Frank greeted Percy with his nickname... He got it after the war with Gaea. Since he disappear and he was the son of the sea God, therefor he got stuck with Nemo, of course he haves't gotten rid of Seaweed Brain.

"You're late" Percy stated choosing to ignore the nickname. he was clearly irritated at the fact that his friend was late. 2 hours and 25 minutes late.

"I been sitting here like an idiot for the pass two hours. I have officially become the creepy guy/man who sits alone, while people come and go!" He raise his voice, which made heads spin his way.

_***The scene changes and shows Percy sitting at the edged of a couch looking sideways* **_

"So, what am I suppose to do again?" asked a confuse Percy.

"Talk about your felling" said a mysterious male voice coming from the way Percy was looking at.

"DUDE, I'm not a girl" exclaim Percy looking very unease.

"I meant to said, explain you're thoughts and opinions at that moment" explain the mysterious/yet calm voice

"What moment?" asked a confuse(again) Percy

"The one we just replayed for you" explain the unknown voice, irritation showing

"I felt irritated and mad" Percy said still looking toward the voice

"that's two of us" murmur the unknown man.

"What?!" asked Percy

"Nothing... and you're suppose to look towards the camera"

Percy throws both his hands in the air clearly frustrated before replying "Well that's just weird...why would I want to talk to an object like a fucking crazy person!" he exclaim as if it was the most logical thing in the world. He was doing hand gestures now too.

"NEVER MIND!"

**_*Scene changes back to the cafe*_**

"Mind your own business" 'Nemo' shouted at the people looking their way.

Meanwhile Frank had a puzzled look on his face as he tries to figure out why his friend was complaining. After a couple of seconds had pass, he turns his head towards Percy, to find him re-taking his previews seat.

"Then why did you come so _early?" _ask a still confuse Frank, he was still trying to figure out why his best friend decided to spend two hours in a cafe waiting for friends he knew weren't going to show up till the time that was agreed on.

"I didn't, I arrive at 2:15, we all agreed on 2:30." Percy said

"Perce... we all arranged to meet up at _4:15, _not 2:30." Frank said while trying to suppress his laughter by putting his right hand on top of his mouth, however a snort was able to get pass

Just as Percy was preparing his responds, their black-haired Latino friend Leo appear,

"Wazzup, amigos?" Leo greeted his friends his a big grin planted on his face-as always- his arm was in the form of an L turn side ways, Neither Percy or Frank knew if Leo was waving a hello or waiting for a high-five, before Frank could decide Percy open his mouth again.

"No... I called Annabeth this morning and asked her the time and she installing said 2:30, and specifically told me to arrive 15 minutes earlier, and to leave my place 15 minutes earlier for there would be traffic" respond Percy, while he was giving his little speech he stood up, since none of his friends had taken a seat. He also decide to poke Frank on the chest with his index finger while he was speaking.

"Percy... I don't know why your girlfriend will give you the wrong time...but I was there when we agreed on 4:15. Weren't you paying attention?" asked Leo once he catch up on the conversation at hand. "In fact look everyone is turning up" Frank and Percy turn their heads toward the entrance to find Hazel, Nico, and Jason marching towards them.

The greeting fallows and the engaged on a conversation. Their previews one completely forgotten.

**_*An hour or so later*_**

"Guys, is it just me or are we missing something?" Leo interrupted Frank in the middle of his story about getting stuck as a cow for a day and a half.

"Well Piper is not here, she's going to be late. She said something about shopping" stated Jason

"Reyna is missing too" said Nico

"She's visiting her sister this week, she is coming back this Sunday." Leo was the one to share that piece of information with the rest.

"Okay that's explain where Reyna and Piper..." began Hazel.

"But what about Annabeth" Frank finish Hazel sentence. Nico pointed at his open mouth making a vomit gesture.

Everyone's head turns towards the son of Poseidon, to find him stuffing food down his throat. Classic, sometimes they wonder how he is in shape with all that junk food that he tends to eat so much..then again he's being training since he was 12, nonstop. Fighting Monsters, Titans, Giants, and sometimes gods 24/7.

"Where is she anyways?" ask Jason, everyone was still looking at Percy.

"Why are you guys looking at me? is not as if I have a tracker on Annabeth"

**_*scene change once again to the couch, where Percy is sitting at*_ **

"I did actually had a tracker on Annabeth and she had one on me, but after- wait" Percy said before turning his head towards his left once again.

"Explain to me again, why I'm talking to a camera?"

"Because is part of the show" the mysterious voice appear once again.

"What show?!" exclaim/ask a very confuse Percy, once again throwing his hands over his head in frustration.

"Once again, never mind"

_***Scene changes to the nameless café*** _

Piper enters the café, with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Woah, Pipes I knew you were the daughter of Aphrodite, but damn" said Nico as he regarded the many bags. H_ow the Hades was she able to carry all of those?._

"Beauty Queen, I only have one question for you: Did you leave _anything_ for the other customers or did you clean the stores?" Leo asked mockingly

"Ha-Ha, very funny...these aren't all for me, they are for Hazel, Annabeth, and Reyna too" Piper stated, when everyone and I mean everyone stared at her with blank expressions on their faces. She said:

"For the dance...ugh...the dance on Sunday night, I told you this months ago. Do any of you pay attention?" since Piper can charmspeak (even when she doesn't want to) they all reply honestly, giving her a couple of Nos and Yes'.

**_*Scene changes once again, however this time Piper is sitting instead of Percy*_**

"Did it bother me, to know that some of my closest friends said that they do not listen to me... a little. But- Percy what are you doing here?" Piper turns her head towards Percy, camera zooms out, so that his body was visible.

"Don't mind me, I just here to see how _you _do it, so that I have an example to follow" Percy answer "Just do you thing, and pretend that I'm not here"

"Percy this things are kinda private" she was obviously trying to get rid of him. Percy being oblivious as always.

"Piper, you are talking to a _recording_ camera" Percy waited for the words to sink in before continuing his argument " This is definitely not _private"_ Percy use his hands to do air quotes on the word 'Private'. He took another pause before saying;

"I can simply turn to Hephaestus T.V., And then I'll know"

"You're actually right" Piper was amazed by the fact that it was Percy who pointed out.

"JACKSON.. stay away from other people's aside" the mysterious male voice return once again.

_***Change scene: Cafe***_

After a couple of minutes of silence Piper decide to brake it by saying "Okay then"

_***Screen goes black* **_

* * *

*_**commercials start***_

_***letters appear style of Jeopardy.. the letters spell 'GROVER'S Cooking Short"**_

After the letters disappear, a kitchen appears. Grover is behind the counter and is smiling. He is wearing an apron and a chef hat.

"Welcome to 'Grover's cooking shorts' I'm host Grover... and today's special guest is in fact my best friend...Perseus Jackson" applause and shout of devoted love burst through out the stage, as Percy walks in, headed towards Grover.

Percy waits till the people stop, and the ones remaining standing to seat down.

"Hey, Perce" greeted Grover which Percy reply simply by acknowledging him by saying 'G-man'. Grover's nickname. Afterwards they bro-hug.

"Hey man, why is it 'short' instead of 'show'?" Percy asked

"Because is a short show, in between scene of a show." Grover answer

"Yeah but still"

"Jackson... I ain't dealing with your shit today... just stick to the mother fucking script" yell the still mysterious voice.

"What script?" Percy shouted back

"You mean to tell me that YOU DIDN'T READ THE FUCKING SCRIPT?!" his voice raise. he was furious it didn't help that Percy was smiling.

"I didn't get one"

"You know what...just forget about it, and go with the flow" he reply much calmer now, but still irritated

"What flow? The river's flow? The ocean's flow? The-"

"THAT'S IT!" the voice shouted before throwing a clipboard, missing Percy's head by an inch. "I'm going to kill him!" he continue to scream, by the sound of it, others where trying to hold him down.

"Cut to commercials!" Yell another voice. it was a female this time.

"We _are_ in commercials!" shouted another one.

"Then cut to another one" responded the female.

"We don't have others" they started to argue, apparently they didn't sponsor others anymore, and they deleted the old ones without filming the new one.

"Percy, what have you done?" ask Grover

"I didn't do anything! I just asked a simply question" Percy said while grinning like an idiot.

"Just return to the damn show then."

*_**Screen goes black***_

* * *

***_The nameless café appears on again* _**

Once the demigods regain their conversation another hour pass.

*SCREEN KINDA CUTS TO SHOW THAT TIME HAS PASS*

Piper notices that Percy had a troubled look on his face, so she decide to poke Hazel on the ribs and with her head point towards Percy do that she will notice too.

"Percy, is something wrong?" Hazel was the one to asked instead of Piper. As she spoke the others turned their attention towards the son of Poseidon.

"Is just that I feel like I should be doing something..you know?" the son of Poseidon reply. still trying to figure out, why he felt that way.

"Does it involve someone?" ask Jason trying to help.

"yeah... I think it has to be something involving Annabeth." Percy reply

"Well that's progress"Leo stated

"Where is she anyways?" ask Piper while looking for Annabeth around the room, as if she would appear out of nowhere and yell "SURPRISE".

"Shouldn't she be here by now. She is never this late" Piper said after not finding a single lock of blonde hair.

"Oh no" Percy stood up so fast, that no even Jason could catch that. "I have to leave...talk to you later" Percy said already at the door.

_***scene changes to Percy getting in his convertible***_

Percy was very worried. He finally understood why Annabeth said 2:30 P.M., She wasn't giving the wrong time, Percy just misunderstood the right place. Annabeth had said the time they had arrange for him to pick her up from work.

_***This morning: Percy's and Annabeth's apartment*** _

Percy was in the kitchen cooking his too-big-yet-not-big-enough breakfast, which consisted of bacon,scramble eggs,french toasts, pancakes and sausages. He also made coffee, and fresh squeeze orange juice. Unsurprisingly he added blue coloring food dye to every single idem. Annabeth walked out of the bedroom looking stunning-like always- she had decided to wear a simple white blouse with medium length sleeves, light blue skinny jeans, and black high heels boots that ended just below the knee. She wore a hint of makeup, and her hair was down. Annabeth walked towards the kitchen table, where Percy was already sitting. She hug him from behind and briefly kiss his neck, before putting her head next to his.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain."

Percy tried to responded the greetings, however his mouth was full of food, and it came out "umunig buf gur" instead of _'Morning Wise Girl'. _ He sallow,and not finding the need to re-said his greeting he asked "at what tim-" which to Annabeth reply instantly by saying " _2:30 P.M.,_ but I want you to be there 10 to 15 minutes earlier, and leave the apartment 15 minutes prior to that in case there any traffic." Percy simply nodded.

"By the way, I packed your lunch already, its in the counter by you coffee"

"Thanks Perce...Mocha?"

"Espresso."

"You are truly the Best Boyfriend ever!" she couldn't hide the smile, as she said it, neither could Percy. Annabeth reminded him to _not_ be late before heading towards the exit. What Percy didn't remember was that they had planed for him o pick her up from work.

**_*present time*_ **

He came to a hasty stop in front of Annabeth workplace, where she was one of the top Architects. When he couldn't spot Annabeth he decide to go in the building, however since it was so late it was close, hence he decided to head home, now more scare than ever.

*_**shows apartment building from the ground up, before going to an apartment door title 516* ** _

_Annabeth was mad... No she was beyond that stage. NOT only had her boyfriend forgotten to picked her up,but her incredibly annoying co-worker Macy had found a way to make her day worse, by taking her home after she saw Annabeth standing outside for an hour,a d over extended her time Annabeth had tried to get rid off her by saying g that it was getting late she would reply by saying that it didn't matter since she lived one floor down... to Annabeth's misfortune._

_Annabeth was about to take a swing at this girl when she heard the most beautiful sound in the whole wide sos... keys unlocking the front door. Therefore a reason to get_ her _out._

"Annabeth be for-" She cut him in the middle of his -some-what-excuse-, by throwing her arms around around neck and kissing him. Percy thought that it was the best kiss they had ever had. He did knowledge that it was an angry/frustrating kiss. MACY had finally gotten the hint, and left the apartment. The moment that Annabeth heard the door closing she push Percy away, Percy ironically fell on the couch in a sitting position. Meanwhile Annabeth took the time to think things through, after all she was angrier with Macy than with Percy, but since she couldn't take her anger at Macy, Percy was her punching bag.

An eerie silence fill the room. Percy was waiting for Annabeth to yell at him, and she was waiting to hear his apology. When she realized he wasn't going to give it, she began.

"You had one job...one job and that was to pick me up on time. Do you have any idea what I been through today?" Percy was pretty sure, that his girlfriend may had taken the dead. Annabeth took a moment to catch her breath before chanting her whole story. From when she left the apartment to Percy returning. He kinda thrifted to another world, A.K.A his happy place.

"-and she kept talking about her bird...a bird Percy, a freaking BIRD" that caught his attention. He burst out laughing, thought he wished he haven't. If looks could kill, Percy would have died at least ten times already.

"Ohh, so you are finding this funny, eh Perce?" She took a drastic pause before continuing "I just hope you know that I had a romantic evening all planned out for us. We were gonna have fun before going to the cafe,... Oh and under this I'm wearing a blue satin, but you missed that train" Annabeth finish her little speech. She open her blouse a little, so that Percy could get a glimpse of the lingerie lingeri before before Percy could do or say anything Annabeth walked out of his reach and said

"Oh and Perce, I hope you like the couch. Because both the bedroom and guestroom will be lock till further notice"

The scenes keep changing from Frank kissing Hazel goodnight . TO Nico eating . Then Leo on already In bed talking to some one on the phone, he looked happy. Following Jason and Piper getting in bed. Then Percy trying to get comfortable on the couch. To finally Annabeth sitting in bed bed, her nightstand lamp was on,she was reading, she close the book put it next to her lamp, snuggle and finally turned of the lamp.

**and with that the first episode comes to a. End, so what do you think. Was the pilot any good. Not long enough, to many errors, not accurate, too much Percabeth? Please give me some feedback, it would . mean a lot to me. **


End file.
